The Purple Eradicator 4
by Splish98
Summary: It's been 13 years since 3,75 and Penny seems to be in a very happy stable family. She gave up her alter ego for a fulfiled life but now some part of her wants her children to follow in her footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based around thirteen years after The Purple Eradicator 3,75. You know why it's rated 'M.' It will start off being Penny's point of view but it will swap between Penny and Todd later on.**

I sat wrapping a birthday present for a child, I had only heard of, for my daughter's birthday party the next day. "And there's gonna be a bouncy castle and, and a swing and, and cake and, and-" The long list went on as Angie, my four year old, became more and more excited.

"That sounds lovely dear." I humoured her. I hadn't expected my daughter to be such a girl but it was strangely endearing. Her tight brown curls hugged her face and her small, slight body bounced around. She had eyes that were so deep brown they seemed to melt.

She was trying out a new belle costume her father had bought her. All of my children had an American accent with a British twang but Angie's little innocent voice could make her father melt.

I stood up and walked into the living room, my two boys were playing on the brand new Xbox, but they were playing on old school games like 'Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2.' "Todd, get your feet off of the table." I scolded my eldest son tiredly, he was twelve and was the only one who liked his martial arts, archery and fencing classes. Not that I had sent Angie to any yet.

Todd did what he was told, not taking his eyes off of the screen. I walked into my younger son's bedroom and growled, "Keith!" I yelled. My nine year old walked into the room, silently. _Breath, Penny. _I sighed, "I thought I told you to tidy your room, it's a tip!" I said through my teeth.

"Well, I thought that the cleaner-" He whispered. I hated scaring my children.

"The cleaner won't clean your whole room. Put away your clothes, your toys and your books. Now." I looked at the most sensitive of my children and he nodded slowly, doing my bidding automatically. I walked out of the room and my two other children averted their eyes.

The penthouse looked unusually tidy that day, my children's godparents were arriving shortly. The door opened and my husband walked in, looking a little tired. Chris grinned as Angie ran to hug him, all of our children looked like him. "Hello baby." Chris cooed. He had changed his name back from Keith because I was awful at remembering his new name. Our surname was still Adams though.

"I am not a baby." Shouted the toddler.

"Well, you're _my_ baby." He laughed, tickling her under the chin. The girl squealed with delight and he put her down. "Hey, Penny." He sighed, kissing me passionately.

"Ew." Said both our boys.

We ignored them. "How was work?" I asked, Chris only went in once a week so we were a pretty close family.

"It was alright. Dave and co. coming over tonight?"

"Very soon." I shooed him into our bedroom to get changed.

Maybe you're wondering how the once murdering, crazed superhero became a full time (loving) mum. Well I'll tell you it wasn't easy. The day I decided I wanted to be a mother I quit being my alter ego, afraid of the effects it may have to my womb. I often had to stop myself from screaming the house down but I actually was happy.

Todd was a good kid who liked to bend the rules, he was also turning out to be the most likely to be a hero. He had floppy black hair with bright green eyes, similar to my own. He was as skinny as Chris had been but was a lot shorter than his friends.

Keith was a sensitive, reserved boy. He had bright hazel eyes and short light brown hair. He liked reading and the only thing he enjoyed more was fencing, because then he felt like Peter Pan.

Chris came back into the sitting room and sighed, pulling his 'baby' onto his lap.

"Wanna play?" Todd asked, he was in a surprisingly good mood.

"Ok." Chris took the control and smiled.

I walked into the kitchen to check on the take out menus, I had never been good at cooking.

The door went and I ran to answer it, telling Keith to get out of his room and into the living room. I closed his door, so no one could see the mess.

I opened it and a gaggle of children grabbed my legs. "Penny!" They cried. The triplets let me go and an eleven year old gave me a quick hug.

Dave and Mindy walked in behind them and embraced me. "They've been so excited about this." He sighed. His arm was in a cast. "Not what you think it is." He grinned. "Never agree to make a tree house." He laughed.

Mindy sighed and held me, "It's good to see you."

Dave and his oldest daughter joined Chris and Todd on the Xbox, immediately. The Lewinski's have four beautiful daughters, three of them were seven. They were all blonde haired and blue eyes but in different degrees of colour. Angie latched onto Mindy immediately.

I sighed, "What do you want for dinner? Chinese, curry, fish and chips?"

**00000**

After a lot of talking and dining the children started falling asleep. Keith and Todd slept in the first boys bedroom and Angie slept in Chris's and my bed. The Lewinski's slept in Todd's room while Mindy and Dave would sleep in the guest room.

While getting tipsy the adults started talking about the 'good old days.' "Do you ever want to go back?" Asked Mindy.

"Sometimes, but I love my life now and I was messed up back then. This is so much better." I told her, sort of honestly. Chris and Dave were glad to be rid of it.

"Do you want your children to follow our footsteps?" Chris asked.

Dave said, "No way. No I don't want them to go through that."

"I would make sure they were safe. It's there decision." Mindy said and Chris and I got the idea that it was a sore subject.

"I don't want them to but I'd make sure they were safe." I said honestly.

"I've never thought about it. Angie no. Defiantly not. Could you imagine Keith being a superhero?" He scoffed. "Maybe Todd. I think he would be sensible. But until there's another craze they won't do anything."

"I was the one who started the craze." Laughed Dave. "Do you still have your costumes?" It turned out all of us did, though we hadn't used them since we had disbanded.

The conversation somehow then changed to what would happen if Todd and Mindy's oldest, Martine, would get married. They retired to bed soon after, laughing hystericaly.

**That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No action in this one either but we're getting there. Can I just point out that naming teams is very hard and I apologise in advance.**

A few days after the Lewinski's visit I watched Todd in his fencing final. I had to say, he wasn't half bad. "No." Chris said suddenly.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking, Pen. He's our son. He will _not_ turn out like we did." Chris said stubbornly.

"I thought you'd be ok if he did?" I asked. I didn't want to fight.

"I don't want him to be pushed in that direction." Chris stated, he put his foot down more often in those days.

**00000**

"Mo-om?" Todd called.

"Ye-es?" I replied, imitating him.

"Where are my shoes?" He asked.

"The shoe rack?" There was a pause.

"No."

"Your bedroom?"

"Nope."

"My room?" I asked, my plan was all coming together.

"What? Why would they be in your room." He asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm a crazy person, try the wardrobe." I laughed.

He walked inside and I heard, "Mo-om?"

I followed him inside and his head was inside my wardrobe. "What's this?" He asked, pointing to a large box.

"Well pull it out and let's see." I smiled.

Todd could hardly move the box, even with his extensive training in I-didn't-know-what. I gave him a hand and he grinned. "Comics?"

"I forgot about these," I lied, "I was a huge comic fan when I was a child." Not a complete lie. "'The Purple Eradicator.' God this was a long time ago."

"'The Purple Eradicator?' Never heard of her." He said.

"Really? The 'Termination Triad?'"

"Nope."

"The 'Conservation Quad?'" I asked, cringing.

"No, they are awful names."

"I didn't make them up." I said defensively. "Well, these were _real _superheroes. Kick Ass started the craze but Hit Girl was already a hero with her father Big Daddy. Eradicator followed not long after Red Mist." I noticed the look on my oldest son's face. "Do you want to read them?" I asked trying to not show my shear delight that he was taking an interest in my past.

"Alright." He shrugged.

"Ok, then. Start with… these." I pulled out the 'Kick Ass' comics and then mixed them up in pretty much chronological order with comics from 'Hit Girl', 'Kick Ass and Hit Girl', 'Red Mist' and 'The Purple Eradicator.' They never named one 'Kick Ass and Red Mist' because they were only together for a very short time. "And when you are done with those I'll give you the next batch." I smiled handing him a wad of comic books. "Enjoy."

He took them into his room and started immediately, whatever he was going to do before was long forgotten.

I didn't tell Chris what I had given Todd but he soon started to notice that Todd wouldn't leave his bedroom and every time he did, he would say something strangely familiar.

"Todd!" Chris yelled, one not so very extraordinary evening, "Why the hell have you tied up your sister?"

"I don't need another 'superhero' messing up my plans." Todd grinned and walked away. Chris looked into his bedroom and Todd seemed to be quoting a scene from his past.

Chris didn't know what to say. He turned to me and I hid behind the newspaper I was holding.

"Penny?"

"Uh huh." I sighed.

"Didn't Red Mist say that once?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"I couldn't say."

"Just after The Purple Eradicator had been hit across the stomach with a crowbar?" Something flashed in his eyes that I didn't like. "Can I speak with you a second?" He asked, calmly walking into the bedroom.

Angie moved as far away from the bedroom as possible, going to find salvation in Todd's room where both of her brothers had ran into. Chris and I didn't fight often but when we did it was always huge.

"How does he know about _them_?" He started calmly.

"He found the comics. I said he could read them." I sighed.

"And how did he find the comics?"

"His shoes were in our wardrobe and he found the box."

"And why- You put them there so he would find the comics. You want him to become _what we were_!" He whispered the last bit harshly.

"No, I want him to see what we used to be and be proud." I only half lied.

"Bull shit." He was fuming. "I don't want him to become _us, _Penny! I want him to be happy."

"We _were_ happy."

"We were messed up! We murdered people!" He screamed.

"Bad people who deserved it."

"We played God! We were murderers with a good name! Do you want your child to become a murderer?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't push this!"

"They're just comics, Phoenix!" The name slipped out and I took a step backward. I hadn't called him that in twelve years.

"No, that was our _life_, we left it behind and it should stay behind. I want him to stop reading them immediately, understood?" Chris demanded.

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

Chris left and I heard him take the comics. I walked out to see him walk out of Todd's room with the whole box, "I forbid you from reading these. Do you understand?"

"But dad-" Todd protested.

"Do you understand?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"Yes, dad." Todd nodded angrily and Chris left, slamming the door behind him.

I had never seen Chris act that way. Angie was crying so I scooped her up in my arms and led my two boys over to the sofa. I wasn't the most loving mum but I knew my children needed comforting.

Keith's eyes were brimming with water but Todd seemed to be holding it together. "He didn't mean to upset you. He is trying to protect you." I said soothingly, pulling my children in for a group hug.

"He didn't need to shout." Angie sobbed.

"I know but he didn't want to upset anyone."

"They're just comics." Todd stated.

"I know, but they represent a very dark time in your fathers life." I then looked down at my confused children's faces. "They were made when daddy and I were very young and he was very sad." I uncomplicated it for them, especially Angie.

"Why?" Angie asked.

"Because _his_ daddy died." I explained. "And your daddy doesn't like to remember it." Again only half lying.

"Did he not like Hit Girl, The Purple Eradicator or Kick Ass?" Asked Todd which bought on a small giggle from Keith.

"No he didn't. They killed his daddy. Hit Girl and Kick Ass I mean."

"Oh." No one spoke for a little while.

"Is dad coming back tonight?" Todd asked. When me and Chris had our really bad fights, Chris would vanish for the night. I would never question him about it because he always lied and I knew he did cocaine.

"I expect so. Why?"

"I want to tell him I'm sorry."

"You weren't to know. It was my fault." I kissed his head. _A whole category of some of my best achievements are gone, all because I wanted Todd to read them._

**Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think :D (and again I'm so sorry about the team names, they suck.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm not going to be updating very often from now on because 1. I have two stories on the go and 2. I'm moving away to University so unfortunately I'm going to be very busy but I promise I'll try to update as much as possible.**

Chris came back, after all the kids had gone to bed. I had sat up for hours, waiting for him. If he was staying out all night he always called, so for once I waited. He came in, smelling of beer with the cardboard box full of comics in his arms.

"Chris?"

"Oh hey honey!" He grinned, stumbling over the door frame. "Look what I got!" He clumsily put the box on the floor.

"I know, I thought you got rid of it." I smiled, thankful he was such a loving drunk.

"Well," He whispered and made his way towards me, "well, I was going to burn them but I couldn't find any _bonfires. _And if we still had The Firecracker I could have burnt it but I got rid of that, didn't I?"

"Yes Chris but it's ok." I soothed him as started to get agitated.

"No it's not. I couldn't destroy them!" He huffed.

"Shh the children are asleep."

"Shh." He told himself. "This is our _life_." He pointed at the box.

"I know." I laughed.

"I'm sorry I shouted." He hugged me tightly.

"I know."

"I love you." I could feel him falling asleep on my shoulder.

"I know that too." I pushed him backwards slightly and he immediately woke up.

"We should hide this." He sighed, blinking harshly.

"Put it in our room."

He picked them up and put them where I said. "I miss it, sometimes."

"You do?" I asked, he never admitted it but I knew it was true.

"I used to excite you."

"We were mortal enemies." I laughed.

"But you thought I was hot." He led down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I still do. I love you Chris. We may not be the couple we used to be but I prefer it this way." I smiled and kissed him.

He returned my kiss and then I heard heavy snoring.

The next morning Chris led in bed with a terrible hangover, I had no sympathy. "Can I go speak to dad?" Asked Todd, he looked anxious.

"Maybe later. For now why don't you give him a cup of tea?" I handed him the mug, forgetting that I had never put the box of comics away.

I heard Todd go in and then he came back out with a strange look upon his face. "You alright Toddy?" I asked.

"Fine mom."

"Right well me, Angie and Keith are going into town. Wanna come?"

"No thanks I'm just gonna sit here and play on the Xbox."

"Alright."

I left with my youngest two, not even considering what Todd was going up to.

**Todd:**

They were there in mom's room, I saw them. The comics dad had taken away and destroyed were just sat in the middle of their bedroom.

I walked in and admired the box, deciding what to do. After a while, I heard a knock on the front door. I walked towards it and opened it to find Martine. "Hey, Todd. Dad told me to give your mum this." It was a belt buckle.

Martine was pretty, I guess, and had a really soft voice. She and I used to get on well and our parents wanted us to get together so they could actually be family.

"How the hell did your dad get this?" I asked her.

"God knows." She replied shrugging. "Well I better-"

"Wait, do you wanna see something cool?"

"Ok." She replied, feigning disinterest.

I led her to my parents room and showed her the box, before telling her to help me get it into my room. We heaved the huge box out of the room and into mine. "Comics?" She asked, "All that was for _comics_?"

"No, well yes, but these were real people. They were _real _superheroes." I gave her a brief history of the comics including the D'Amico downfall (at this time I had no idea my father was Chris D'Amico).

"What happens _then_?" She asked, after I told her generally the whole tale.

"I dunno, I didn't get any further." I told her truthfully, I had got to just before the epic battle where The Phoenix appears. "Wanna read them?" I asked and she just grinned, grabbing the Kick Ass comics.

After hours of reading, I was almost at the end, Martine suddenly said, "We could do this."

"What?"

"We could be superheroes." She explained. The thought of her in a costume seemed really far out to me. "We both have martial arts training, we've always wondered what all the training was for and maybe this is it." She said picking up a comic with Hit Girl on the front.

"Maybe… Huh." I said, picking up my mom's belt buckle. "This kinda looks like The Purple Eradicator's belt buckle, after they updated their costume." It was black with a purple 'P' on it.

"Maybe your mom was a fan." Martine shrugged. "Come on Todd. We could do it."

"We would need costumes and names." I thought out loud.

"I have no money." Martine sighed.

"Me neither… but my dad does. I could use his credit card."

"But how would _I_ get a-" She started to complain.

"I'll buy yours too."

"You sure?"

"It'll be fine, my dad won't notice." I shrugged, acting confident and arrogant.

What an idiot I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penny:**

Something was going on with Todd, but I couldn't work out what. He, once again, was spending all his time in his room and he kept asking whether anything had been delivered. I didn't want to pry but he was really starting to make me paranoid.

**Todd:**

I waited days for my costume to arrive, Martine's costume was going to her house which for some reason I didn't even feel worried about. We spent loads of money on stuff but I didn't think anything of it, my dad was a billionaire.

The day my uniform came I was so excited, I skipped school just so I could make sure no one else could open it. There was finally a knock on the door and the guy let me sign for it.

I took it into my room and grinned. I heard my laptop bleep and Martine was on her webcam. "I've just got my costume." She whispered.

"Your dad at home?" I asked. Dave was a teacher in those days.

"Yeah, he's ill."

"Come over here and we can try the outfits on." I suggested.

She vanished from the screen and the webcam turned off, I guessed she was already making her way.

I tried to resist putting on my costume but my dad was at work (he only went in once a week) and my mom was out having coffee with Mindy, a regular occurrence, so what was the harm?

I gave in quickly and put on my skin tight ocean blue and purple outfit. I wanted to be a sort of mixture of The Purple Eradicator (even though she was a girl she was pretty cool) and Kick Ass. It looked a lot like Red Mist's outfit, without the belt and the 'M'. My cape was purple and I had a pair of bright blue boots. I was surprised I could get the boots in man sizes, they looked like women's. I had a mask like Kick Ass's and put it over my face. I looked like a really weird wrestler. I then realised I had nowhere to place a gun.

The thought shocked me. _I'm going to kill people?_

Suddenly the whole fantasy seemed really real.

I heard a soft knock on the door and went to answer it. I could hardly see Martine behind the huge box she was carrying. She stuffed it in my room and then took a look at me and burst out laughing. "What? Is it that bad?"

She couldn't even answer.

"Well I bet yours will be perfect." I told her sarcastically. She shooed me out of my room and I sat in the living room, grumpily, still in my costume.

When she finally reappeared I laughed nervously, not because she looked awful but because she looked… well, good.

"What do you think?" She asked doing a little twirl. She had a fully leather costume which was deep red and purple, an eye mask like Hit Girls and a black wig.

"You look kinda cool." I shrugged. "Come on, lets go fight crime." I said excitedly.

"It's the middle of the day." Martine reminded me. "And we don't have names."

"I've got mine." I told her smugly. "Blue Smog."

"You've made your superhero name like 'Red Mists?' The super villain?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine. You don't have a name either." I replied, feeling a little stupid.

"I know." She sighed. For a while we talked over names but we soon gave up and changed back into our normal clothes. Martine went home after a short while and I flicked through the pages of the comics.

I looked at the death of Red Mist and then the birth of The Phoenix. They looked surprisingly alike.

"Todd?" I heard my mom's voice and pushed the box under my bed and threw my costume in my closet.

"In here mom!" I called back, diving under the covers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and felt my forehead.

"A little better." I croaked.

"Ok, you get some rest."

"Oh, mom?" I said as she was about to leave the room. "Martine gave me this to give to you, I forgot about it. It's from Dave."

**Penny:**

In my little boys hand sat my belt buckle. Or in fact my alter ego's belt buckle. I took it from him, smiling and walked outside. I hugged it and sighed, I didn't even remember how it had ended up at the Lesewski's.

That night I lay in bed holding my belt buckle in my hands and staring at it. Chris walked in looked at me and walked straight into our en suite.

"Honey?"

"Mmhm?" He replied brushing his teeth.

"Why was my belt buckle at Dave ad Mindy's?"

I heard him spit. "Belt buckle?"

"Yeah, the one with the 'P' on it." I tried to hint.

He appeared in the doorway and started to undress, he still had a smooth stomach but it wasn't as toned as it had been. He stuffed on his pj's and climbed into bed beside me.

"That belt buckle? Oh, don't you remember? You had a fit of rage and threw it at Dave's head, just before we quit. How did you get it back?"

"Martine brought it over."

Chris sighed, "He thinks we're safe. He's too careless."

"Come on honey, the kids don't know and they won't find out." I kissed him quickly and led down. I turned off the light and closed my eyes before I felt a hand stroke my stomach and work it's way downwards. "Chris?" I asked sleepily, not bothering to bat his hand away.

"Come on, we haven't done this in ages." He kissed my shoulder, my collar bone and my neck whist stroking my lower regions.

"Alright then." I sighed, like I didn't want to. He chuckled into my neck and he kissed up my chin before meeting my lips.

He started to undress me and I did the same, I felt him harden as he moved on top of me, removing his hand. He started grinding and just before we could get our last items of clothing off, we heard a noise outside.

I heard him groan. "It's just the flat." We would have carried on if a head hadn't popped around the door.

"Mommy?" Came Angie's voice. I shoved my pj's back on and took our youngest back to bed. I knew my husband would be fast asleep when I returned to bed and I was now officially not in the mood.

**Todd:**

I couldn't sleep. I kept trying to think of names for me and Martine. "Blue Burn." I whispered to myself. It would have to do, I decided.

I walked to my laptop and turned it on. Martine appeared on the screen almost immediately. "Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Trying to think up names." I shrugged.

"Got anything?"

"Blue Burn? I have no idea what _you_ should be called though."

"We can work on it later, I guess." She rolled her eyes at me as she sighed.

"Well then, lets go fight some crime." I suggested grinning.

"What?"

"Why not? It was your idea after all. I'll be over yours in an hour." I told her decisively, Martine didn't look so sure and I turned the laptop off immediately.

I put on my costume and get ready to leave when I realised _How do you get out of a 23 story building without being noticed? _There was only _one_ way out. I crept out of the house, grabbing my hover board as I passed the cupboard by the front door.

I tip-toed towards the elevator outside my front door and pushed the button for the ground floor. I waited patiently accompanied only by the sound of the soft music that usually plays in elevators and my trusty hover board.

The doors opened and I was met by the doorman of the building. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, holding a gun in front of him, pointed at me. He was a fat old man with a long white beard and he had always reminded me of Dumbledore. The man's name was Reginald, he had been my dad's bodyguard for a while but he had a heart attack so dad demoted him to doorman.

I couldn't get words out, how was it I had got busted without even leaving my dad's building? "I, er, um."

"Master Todd?" He asked, lowering his weapon.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't fight him, he was an old man but I couldn't allow him to know my secret. Could I?

"Who you supposed to be? _Blue_ Mist?" He chuckled to himself. I didn't understand. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." He winked at me and moved out of my way.

I don't know why I trusted him, I guess it was his Dumbledore-esque features. As I ran passed him I turned to look at him, "The names Blue Burn." I dropped my hover board and made my way out of the door.

I arrived at Martine's and waited patiently outside her front door. I would have knocked but that would have been _completely_ obvious. I heard a window above me open and down the drainpipe shimmied Martine. She dropped gracefully and shook her head at me, "This is stupid." She breathed.

"We'll be fine." I whispered hoping onto my hover board again. She disappeared and re-appeared with a bike. "What is _that_?" I laughed.

"Just 'cos _your_ dad can get you one of _those _doesn't mean _mine_ can." She spat. I often forgot that my dad was so much richer than hers.

"Sorry." I mumbled and I pushed off.

After a long silence I turned to her, "Thought of a name yet?" I asked.

"I was thinking of 'The Siren.'"

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Oh. Well it could work, I guess." I shrugged.

We carried on into the night and we both secretly hoped we wouldn't find anything. As we neared the centre of New York Martine heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Someone screamed." She breathed. We both heard a blood curling sound from an alley beside us.

"Shit." I mouthed.

"Here." Martine turned to me with a gun in her hands, "Just in case."

I wanted to refuse it and ask where she got it from but I was frozen to the spot. "Come on." She growled.

At the back of the alleyway I could see something move. "Please, please." One figure moaned, breathlessly. Martine looked at me and I moved forward quickly, I didn't want her to see me scared. The guy was grunting and moving at one hell of a pace but I couldn't see what they were doing.

"Hey you! Get off of her!" I yelled. They both turned to look at me and my eyes grew, they were attached at the pelvis and he was shagging her against a wall.

"What the fuck?" The guy yelled angrily.

"Get out of here you little pervs!" The woman screamed.

Martine and I ran. Grabbing our very unglamorous vehicles laughing wildly out of shame and nervousness.

We decided we should return home when suddenly four huge guys jumped out at us. "What have we got here lads?" One guy asked.

"Bit late for a stroll isn't it?" Another added.

"And Halloween isn't for months yet." A smaller man stated.

"Are you trying to be superheroes?" The last one asked.

"You know what happens to superheroes?"

"They have to find the bad guys." The small man said circling us.

"So if you're the superheroes."

"That would make us the villains."

"Get away from us, you cunts." Martine growled. I looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Oh, we have a feisty one here boys." The leader laughed.

"Leave her alone." I said, as forcefully as possible.

"And what if we don't?"

_I'll get my dad on you. _Was my first thought, but he couldn't know about any of it. "W-We'll kick your fucking assholes." I managed to muster.

"Bring it on, bitch." The leader growled in my face, smiling slightly.

**I was going to do the fight scene now but I have no inspiration so I apologize for leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger. And of course I apologise for taking so long to write this but Uni is crazy. Please review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a second when I stared up at the man, terrified, and thought _Nope, I'm ok thanks. _And considered running away but before I could, Martine kicked him under the chin.

I heard his teeth snap together and his lackey's swarmed, "You'll pay for that." One guy growled.

Martine smirked. She flipped towards the man and punched him under the chin. She then sucker kicked (like a sucker punch but with a foot) the guy next to her. The next guy, who was pretty short, pulled out a gun and she kicked it out of his hand before running at him, holding his shoulders, flipping over him, spinning in the air (with her leg extended) and kicking the leader in the face before landing on the ground. She then stood up quickly and kicked the man she had flipped over in the balls from behind. This was done in a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime.

I was mesmerised, I had never seen her like this. I don't think anyone had. She looked at me "Blue Burn!" She screamed, suddenly overwhelmed by the gang.

I tried to move but my legs wouldn't, I was shaking all over. I heard one call her a "pretty little bitch." Suddenly horrific images entered my mind. Images I didn't even realise I could imagine up. I felt sick to the stomach, I think it was the thought of my oldest friend being raped that stirred me from my daze.

I growled and ran at them, I punched the smallest guy in the base of the skull (he was on his knees, clutching his dick) and he fell forward, I hoped only knocked out.

As soon as he did the others turned to me and glared. Suddenly they all pulled out guns. The new night vision ray guns, my dad had given each of his employees one. "One more step and you die." One of the men huskily said.

While their focus was on me, I saw Martine smile slightly. _She better have a plan. _I thought.

"You know what?" The leader asked, "Why wait? And then we'll make your little girlfriend scream."

Martine looked at me for a millisecond and nodded quickly, I hardly saw it. She swept under the leaders legs and he immediately fell. The other two were distracted as Martine flipped backwards to stand over the leaders face so she could punch him repeatedly. I punched, the guy nearest me, in the stomach then the face and then I kicked the back of his knees. The other one was making his way towards me and I kicked him in the balls, "Sorry." I whispered. He cried out as he fell.

"What's my name?" I heard Martine scream in the leader's face. "It's Red Dawn." She growled and pulled out her gun.

"Dawn!" I yelled, only just remembering not to say her real name.

She sighed angrily and walked backwards. We grabbed our vehicles and made our way back to our houses. "Red Dawn?"

"It's more original than 'The Siren.'" She sighed. "It's better than 'Blue Burn' anyway." She laughed forcefully.

We were shell shocked. I guess that would be the way to describe it. We couldn't believe what had happened, what we had done.

I made sure Martine got home ok and then carried on to my house, without even a proper goodbye. I saw the doorman as I walked in but I ignored his concerned glance at me. I got to my flat and I went to my bedroom. I saw myself in the mirror. I had a huge bruise on my cheek but otherwise I was unharmed.

I changed out of my costume and lead on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt tears sting my eyes and I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm. I got myself ready as though nothing had happened the night before. That was until I looked in the mirror. The bruise had turned black and all the events of the night came back to me. How I had watched Martine kick all those guys ass's. I felt worthless, what was the point of me being there?

I was terrified that those guys would come and find me. I was terrified that next time I wouldn't be so lucky. But most of all I was terrified that I wanted to do it again.

I knew I needed to think up a story to explain my bruise. I just needed to get out of the house. My mom would have gone skits.

I left the house quickly but my mom saw me, "Morning, Toddie." She sighed. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Not hungry, see you later, school." I said as I ran out of the door.

"Toddie?" I heard mom shout but I kept running.

**Penny:**

Todd was acting strangely, he never missed breakfast. They way he rushed out the door without looking at me made me suspicious. I considered going into his room and checking his stuff, see what he was up to but I thought I was just being paranoid and forgot about it.

Chris was still in bed he was going to look after Angie for the day, she wasn't feeling well, and I started sorting Keith out for school. I sent him off for the day and then went to meet Mindy.

**Martine:**

I had hardly slept the night before. I couldn't believe I was prepared to shoot a man who wasn't even fighting back anymore. I felt like something had possessed me, I hadn't been me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was covered in all sorts of blood, mostly other peoples. I thought back to Todd's terrified face. I felt guilty for not making him run away while we had the chance but I knew I could defeat them.

I had, had years of training from my mom that my dad had no idea about. I didn't even know why my mom knew how to shoot guns or fight in hand-to-hand combat, she would never answer me when I asked.

Those guys had been easy. Not that I was used to fighting people but I knew not every gang would go down so quickly. That said even though Todd had been mostly useless I dreaded to think about what would have happened if he hadn't of been there.

I heard a knock on my door, "Marty?" It was my dad. He was the only one who dared use that nickname.

I dived under my blankets and groaned, "Come in." He popped his head around the door.

"You feeling alright, honey?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I shook my head. "Is something going on at school? Are you being bullied?"

"No." I mumbled.

"I heard you crying last night." He looked so upset.

"I'm fine daddy. Honestly. Me and Todd had a stupid fight that's all." I almost whispered, tearing up. _How could he ever understand?_

"Ok. If there is something wrong please tell me. And if you're not feeling well I guess you can stay home." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I heard my phone beep from across the room as a tear fell down my face. I felt so damn alone. I got up and fond a text from Todd. It read; 'We need 2 talk. 2night.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Todd:**

School was horrible, I kept having to explain my bruise. I decided that my story would be that I got mugged on the way to school. My teachers asked if I wanted to phone the police but I insisted that I didn't. On the plus side I looked a lot tougher than I had done.

When I went home I was not prepared for my mom to react in the way she did. "What the f- Toddie? What happened to your face?" She grabbed me in a huge hug.

"I got mugged on the way to school. I wouldn't let them take my phone." I sort of replied into her shoulder.

"What? Oh my baby." She cried and hugged me tighter, I wasn't used to this. My mom was always reluctant to give out hugs, actually she was reluctant to have physical contact with anyone but my dad.

I was worried something was going on with her.

**Penny:**

I had thought about how Toddie had been acting all day. I knew there was something wrong but I had no idea what it was. I figured it was something he felt he couldn't tell me. I saw Mindy that day for coffee and I talked to her about it. She told me that Martine was acting similarly. I hoped it was something as simple as Toddie and her having a fight.

Mindy very kindly said, "Maybe if you talked to him about it. Gave him a hug? Actually show him… you know…"

I guessed what she meant and coldly replied, "Affection?"

"Well… that's not the word I would use…"

"My children know that I love them."

"Of course they do." She back tracked looking terrified suddenly.

I relaxed and changed the subject but she got me thinking. Maybe Mindy was right, I didn't hug my children very often, I had a short temper, I never even asked them about their day or whether they actually _wanted_ to take lessons in self defence and the like. I refused to let Keith take piano lessons because they coincided with his jujitsu lessons.

It was time for a change, so when Todd came in with a black eye that's why I reacted like the over protective mum I wanted to be and would never be. I never thought for a second for those first few moments that I would know what it felt like.

That night I lay in bed, furious. I made Todd tell Chris what had happened and his dad was on the case straight away. He was still on the phone to the police when we went to bed. "Thank you." He sighed and put down the phone. "They said they'd do the best they can but with Todd's simple description it's very unlikely they would be able to find the guy who did it. I'm sorry honey." Chris told me as he climbed into bed.

"If we were-"

"Don't say it."

"You know I'm right."

"We made the decision to give it up for a reason, to protect our children."

"Well, evidently we aren't protecting them by _not _being _them _either." I replied in a forced whisper.

There was an awkward silence that only fell over us when we had this sort of conversation.

"Let's not do this again." Chris sighed and put his arms around me. "I don't want to fight."

I snuggled into his chest, "I just feel so helpless."

"I know. Me too." He kissed my head.

**Todd:**

Martine agreed to meet me that night, she told me to go to the park near her house. We used to play there as children. I got into my costume and left like I had the night before, after my parents had gone to bed.

I used my hover board to get to Martine's house then made my way to the park, it was still a little light. She was stood next to the pond, in the middle of the park, in her costume, staring into the water.

"Red Dawn?" I asked.

"Blue Burn." She sighed, she didn't turn to look at me. "Do I look different to you?"

"Well I'm not used to seeing you in your costume so, I suppose."

"No. I mean, do I look like a criminal?"

"What? Don't be stupid." I wasn't sure what she was getting at and she was starting to worry me.

Martine finally looked at me, "I was going to kill that man last night." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say. I stared into the water. "You were caught up in the fight."

"I knew what I was doing. I am as bad as they are."

"No! You were going to kill him because they were going to kill us." I was furious suddenly.

We were silent. "How did you know all those moves?"

"My mum taught me. She said she learnt them from my granddad and her best friend."

"Who's her best friend?"

Martine shrugged, "I always thought it was your mom."

"My mom doesn't know how to fight, she couldn't hurt a fly." I scoffed.

"Is it mad that I want to do it again?" I asked.

"Yes." Martine shrugged and looked at me with a grin across her face.

**Penny:**

"Oh yeah, honey. You got some post earlier. I forgot to give it to you." I smiled after a long hug with Chris.

I reached over and grabbed the pile. I passed him the pile and closed my eyes as I listened to him open each letter. After a few rips I heard, "Um, honey?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Have you bought anything particularly expensive lately?"

"How expensive are we talking?"

"Over $10,000? I won't be angry."

"What?" My eyes snapped open and I grabbed the bank statement. "No, I haven't. I would have told you if I had spent that much." I studied the letter and eventually concluded, "You're going to have to call the bank."

After twenty minutes of talking Chris said, "'?'"

Something clicked and I jumped out of bed and rushed to Todd's room. He was gone. "No." I whispered and I pulled out half of his wardrobe, searching for something that I was almost certain was there. Eventually I found it, an ocean blue and purple mask, in the same still as Kick Ass's.

"Chris!" I yelled. He walked in and stared, dumbstruck, at the item in my hands. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." I started to break down.

"It's alright." He said as he ran to hold me. "It was going to happen, he's our son." He paused, "We have to get him back." He whispered and left the room to get his car keys.

"Wait." I said and Chris walked back in. "You know he won't listen to _us_." I told the floor. "We're gonna need help."

**This is the penultimate chapter for this story. I thought it was about time to put The Purple Eradicator to rest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the whole series. This is incredibly long, just a warning.**

**Penny:**

I knew it was a lot to ask of Chris but I knew the only way to get our son back was to become our alter-egos. Chris, at first, was against the idea of becoming The Phoenix again, but after _a lot _of persuasion, his love for our son prevailed over his inhibitions.

I phoned Mindy as soon as Chris left to find his suit. "Hello?" Answer a husky-voiced Mindy.

"Mindy, it's me. I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to be Hit Girl again and I need Dave to be Kick Ass."

"What?" She asked, unsure if it was some sort of prank call.

"Todd has decided he needs to be a superhero, I need my son back, Min."

There was a silence, "Give me a sec." I heard rustling. "Shit, Martine's gone too."

"Help me get our children back." I pleaded.

"I will. Let me talk to Dave. But what about the girls?"

"Bring them here, Reginald will look after all of the kids."

"We'll be over soon." Mindy said as she put down the phone.

Chris called down to reception to ask Reginald to come up to look after the children, while I squeezed into my old costume.

The old man appeared at the door and walked into the living room. I watched as Chris pulled out his costume. He stared at it for a few seconds and then started to put it on. I grabbed my weapons including my MPK5 and got ready to leave when the door went.

Dave and Mindy were in their costumes holding their girls in their arms. They put the children in Angie's room. I shook my head as I saw Dave properly, he looked awfully odd in his costume with a cast on his arm.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Dave asked, he looked terrified.

"No." Chris sighed, walking into the living room.

"Wait." I said, walking into Todd's room. His phone was on his bedside table. I scrolled though, feeling bad for prying. I saw the message I hoped for; _Meet me in the park by my house. M._

**Todd:**

Martine and I walked out of the park, chuckling and feeling more at ease with each other than before. I held my hover board and walked beside my partner, Dave had put her bike away earlier so she couldn't get at it.

We walked into the middle of New York, no idea that help was on it's way in the form of our heroes.

**Penny:**

We ran down to the garage to use Mindy's car and Chris stopped. "Chris, lets go!" I yelled.

"One second, maybe it would be best if we took… this." He said and pulled the cover off of a bright red car.

"The Firecracker?" Dave asked.

"I thought you got rid of it?" I asked.

"I could never quite do it. I loved this car. I also made a few improvements." He smiled. He climbed into the front seat and sighed.

I climbed into the front passenger seat and Dave and Mindy got into the back. He set of quickly and towards the park. "You are full of surprises."

"Once upon a time you would have called me a 'pussy.'" He laughed.

As soon as we arrived, Mindy jumped out, she ran towards the pond and I followed. "They were here." She whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I know my daughter… and these are her tracks." Mindy said with a glint in her eyes, pointing at the boot shape on the ground. "There is only one line of tracks here and then two lead away."

"Todd must have used his hover board." I muttered.

We walked out of the park and followed the tracks for a while, "They're going towards the centre." Mindy concluded.

We climbed back into the car and prayed that we'd find our children in time.

**Todd:**

Martine and I strolled along hoping to find something soon. I couldn't wait to fight some bad guys, or more specifically watch Martine fight bad guys while I failed miserably to do anything. I felt so small compared to her, she was a better superhero by far.

As we walked along I heard a yell. "What was that?" I asked.

"Lets go and find out." Martine suggested.

In the middle of a street a man pulled his arm away from someone in a balaclava. He then ran as though being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. "Come on!" Red Dawn yelled as she ran.

I dropped my hover board, hoped on it and chased after her. It turned out that one man was part of a huge gang - all clad in the same balaclava and dark clothes- they all ran after the same man, holding different weapons (including baseball bats). We stopped to watch the line of people file out of the alleyway.

My mouth fell open as more and more men came out of the shadows, following the one guy. Martine seemed unaffected and just rolled her eyes at me. We followed them to an abandoned area, once inhabited by the homeless, which was surrounded by walls or buildings. The man who couldn't get away was trapped.

I watched, wanting to cover my eyes. Red Dawn seemed to want to go in, guns blazing. "We can't fight them alone."

"Who else will help?" She asked, almost desperately. "We have to do this or that man will die." She turned to me. "Are you with me or are you going to stand and watch?"

I didn't answer, I just walked forward with purpose. I pulled out a sword which I had stolen from the garage ( I had sneaked down earlier in the day and found one). I span it around and moved closer to the group, I could feel Red Dawn beside me. "Hey! Douce bags!" I yelled, the group turned around as one unit.

They moved towards me and I stood in my start position, my sword in front of me. I jumped forward and lunged. I heard someone laugh from beside me and swung around to hit them in the stomach, I felt flesh on my sword and the person touched where I had hit gingerly.

I lunged forward again, this time unafraid of hurting anyone. I swung the sword above my head and made my way to a person stood not too far in front of me. I swung bravely at their arm and I felt my weapon hit something that wasn't armour. I heard men scream as Red Dawn laid into each person with no mercy. I wasn't finding it quite so easy, each time I cut someone new I felt awful. Those people had friends and family, a life.

I stabbed and slashed with as much bravery as I could muster but they were slowly pushing me and Red Dawn into a tight circle. We suddenly bashed into each other and turned to hurt each other until we both realised who we were about to attack. I could see panic on Red Dawn's face and gulped, "We'll be fine. We can get out of this." I told her as I turned my back to her.

She asked "How?" As she pressed her back against mine.

"Let me think." I whispered. We turned in a tight circle, staring up at each member in the gang.

"What have we got here lads?" Said a booming voice. "Two children?" He asked as he pushed through the crowds. "All this over two children?" He put his head in his hands.

"They're unnaturally strong boss." One person said. The man with the booming voice shot the man without even looking at him.

"Anybody else got a comment?" He growled. There was silence. "Good. Now go home children, if you know what's good for you." He turned away.

"No." Red Dawn whispered.

"What did she say?"

"She said 'no.' We are going to stop you from harming that man." I spoke up.

"You are dealing in things you don't understand." He sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Martine whispered.

"We will die fighting for what's right."

"Big words for one so young." The man turned back to me. "It's a shame really, you could have been a great man." He turned away again, "Kill them." He ordered, walking away.

"What are we going to do?" Martine whispered.

"We are going to go out fighting." I said as I took out my sword again.

"Stop." Came a low and intimidating voice, from above us, there was a bright light which dazzled us all. "Touch a hair on their heads and you die."

"On second thoughts," A higher and obviously a woman's voice rang out. She stood in front of the light and her shadow was huge and showed that she was wearing a cape. "why wait until then?" The woman jumped and span in the air towards us and started fighting.

Three other people appeared out of the darkness. Two joined the woman in fighting and the other person ran towards us and stood beside us, "Don't worry, we've got this. Go home, don't come back." The person was very familiar.

"Hit Girl?" I gasped.

"Go!" She yelled as she pulled out two batons with knives on the ends. We pushed through the wall of people and started to leave. "Wait!" I yelled.

Red Dawn stopped and turned to me. "We have to go back, we have to save the guy and they need our help." I told her.

"You heard Hit Girl. We gotta go!" Red Dawn shouted over the noise of men and women screaming.

"I thought you wanted to fight?"

"They've got it covered. Please, Todd." She pleaded with me.

"No. I'm going to help." I replied stubbornly. I ran back into the crowd and pushed through.

I ignored Red Dawn's cries. I needed to prove myself to her, to everyone. That I could be a superhero.

I ran past a blur of red in the wall of black but I carried on running, I had to get to the man before he was killed. I arrived, tired out and wide eyed at a brick wall and there was the man. The one with the booming voice. "I thought I told you to run." He sighed.

"I don't run. Leave him alone and no one has to get hurt." I puffed out my chest so I looked more intimidating than I was. It didn't work.

The man scoffed and brought forward the man I was supposed to help. "You think you could hurt _us_."

"I have help."

"They seem to be a little preoccupied, boy."

I turned and looked around me, I gulped. I was alone. "Then I will save him myself."

"With a sword."

I pulled it out of it's sheath on my hip. I positioned myself, trying not to show my terror. I ran forward and the man shook his head, taking out a pistol. I stopped in my tracks, "You've bought a sword to a gun fight, boy."

I looked at the man slumped on a wall behind him, he was beaten up badly and was clutching his leg. I took in a deep breath and sheathed my sword before taking out a gun, the gun Martine had given me, the gun I really did not want to use.

"Do you know how to use one of those?" The man asked. "I don't think you could shoot me. Could you live with yourself after _murdering_ me?"

That hit me, hard. "I will just be taking a piece of scum off of the street." I squeaked. I heard something in the distance, I wasn't sure what it was, it was too far away for me to hear. The sound of blood pulsed through me until I could hardly hear anything.

I placed my finger on the trigger, shaking violently. As I started to squeeze I was knocked backwards with a bang and then to the side almost at the same time. I could hear lots of short bangs and I saw someone with black and red hair lean over me. "Todd? Todd. You'll be fine, stay with me Toddie. Shit, shit!" I saw the figure look at his hand, I recognised the voice. "Kick Ass! Call an ambulance. You're going to be just fine. Please be ok." I saw another figure with a purple mask over her eyes, she was crying. I blacked out.

**Penny:**

We were all busy fighting. I hadn't even noticed Todd come back to save someone. As I decapitated a man I turned and saw my baby with a gun, Martine was stood just behind him, shouting, pleading with him to put the gun down. I saw him move his finger and had a flashback to my first kill, I wouldn't let him feel how I did. Before I could move, I saw a red blur run towards him and tackle him to the ground. There was an almighty bang as the man Toddie was about to kill shot his gun seconds before The Phoenix got to him.

"No!" I screamed and ran, pulling out my MPK5 and shooting at the man who had just shot my son. He crumpled to the ground, a satisfied smile on his face. I then turned and shot at anyone vaguely near my family.

Kick Ass and Hit Girl ran over to Martine and phoned an ambulance. My face was sodden with tears as I knelt beside my boy. He closed his eyes. "Toddie. Please."

I heard Hit Girl walk over and talk to the man we had just saved.

We quickly took off the top layers of all of our costumes and Hit Girl drove The Firecracker back to the garage. I stared down at Todd, I had wanted to save him from killing someone but we didn't stop him from being killed himself. _No, he's not dead. Not yet._

That night was the longest of my life. Mindy and Dave had gone back to ours to stay with the children. Chris and I had gone to the hospital with our oldest son, we held each other late into the night. "We were too late." I sobbed.

"We don't know that yet. He'll be fine. He's your son. You cheated death on many occasions." Chris murmured into my head.

"Mr and Mrs Adams?" A black doctor came to speak to us. I looked into his face and saw only disappointment and worry.

***A few days later***

"Angie!" I sighed as she ran around the house. "Please calm down. We don't want to overwhelm him." I half smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited."

"We all are honey."

Keith walked in with a pile of games. "What have you got there?" I asked.

"He's not going to be able to do much, so I thought he might want to play these." Keith hadn't been sleeping since Toddie had gone to hospital, trying to think of ways to cheer up his brother.

"That's very sweet of you honey. But he can hardly use his left arm." Keith looked very disappointed in himself, "But I'm sure he'll try and play them none the less." I sighed and my younger son laughed.

I heard the doorbell go and the Lizewski's walked in. "Hello!" I smiled.

"I hope it's alright, Mindy wanted to come and see him." Mindy explained.

Martine looked up at me in awe. "Marty, remember what we said." Dave muttered.

"I know, I won't tell anyone." She sighed. She had worked out who we all were almost immediately. Especially as Kick Ass's arm cast was the same as Dave's.

"He's on his way. Chris went to pick him up."

Everyone sat around the living room and I put on the kettle. I stared out of the window and sighed. "Penny?" A little voice behind me asked.

"Yes Marty?" I smiled.

"He won't do it again. I promise, I'll make sure."

"Thank you." I hugged the girl and smiled at her.

"By the way, I think you were really cool. I wish I could fight like you."

"From the sound of it, you use a lot of my moves." I laughed softly and raised my eyebrow. She blushed and went to sit down again.

I heard scuffling noise behind the front door and I ran to it. There was my husband beside my staggering son. "Todd!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Ow." I heard him whimper as I hugged him too harshly.

"Sorry."

"Dad did the same thing." He smiled weakly.

Lucky for all of us, the bullet had just missed Todd's heart by less than a centimetre. He was still recovering and he was told to take things slowly but as Chris said, he was my son and he'd recover quickly.

After a little while of talking to his brother about something or other I heard, "I swear to you, it was 'The Conservation Quad!' They helped us! Plus The Phoenix and The Purple Eradicator knew my name."

I laughed at his stupidity, "He's definitely got your brains." I said to Chris warmly. He rolled his eyes, smiling.

**Well that just about wraps it up. Thank you. You have kept this going and now is the point it should end. It doesn't mean it will end, you know me I was supposed to finish at the end of the second one. I will be writing three one-shots between TPE 2 and 3 so look out for them but for now thank you for reading and for all of your reviews.**

**:D**


End file.
